


The Forbidden Fruit

by melliegrantsx



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/F, Femslash, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: there's no plot. It's just smut. You're welcome.





	The Forbidden Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;   
> \- Episode 5  
> \- dedicated to my lovely girlfriend. Ana, I really hope you like this ♥ 
> 
> Good reading!!

“Will you give me everything I want?” 

The brunette could feel a shiver down her spine. The other woman’s words was echoing in her ears “Will you give me everything I want?”. Eve loved that accent, and she loved the other woman, though she would never confess that. She wanted her to come visit. She wanted her to hold her in her own house. She wanted her to whisper in her ears. She wanted her. 

They remained in silence for a few seconds, Eve could feel Villanelle’s hand in her waist and her face right in front of her. They were so close, Eve could feel her breathing. 

“So…? I’m still waiting for a response” Villanelle said sarcastically. 

“Y-yes.” the woman hesitated. “I will give everything that you want” she talked firmly this time. 

“Ok then.” Villanelle stepped aside. “I want to eat you up.” 

“Excuse-me?” Eve seemed confused. 

“I… Want… To… Eat… You… Up” Villanelle said walking towards the other woman again. 

Eve remained in silence when the russian girl took her by her arms, pressing them. She brought her face closer and licked Eve’s cheek. The brunette smirked and after that, Villanelle kissed her neck. Slowly. Over and over again. When the brunette started moaning, softly, Villanelle looked up, facing her lips. It is funny how they haven’t kissed yet, even though they both wanted it so desperly. 

The blonde one went for a kiss. Tender and sweet, grabbing the other one by her waist, and kissing as if the world depended on that. Softly and slowly but then, when her tongue reached the other woman’s mouth, faster and stronger. Eve put her hands around Villanelle’s neck and they stayed like that for a moment. Just kissing and feeling each other. Just kissing and needing each other. 

Villanelle stopped suddenly and gazed at Eve. “What do you want me to do with you?” she whispered. 

Eve was breathing heavily, she knows what she wanted, but she couldn’t just give in. 

“What do you want, huh?” Villanelle asked again, licking Eve’s neck. The brunette closed her eyes and she was in heaven. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she knew she would have to beg. 

“I want you to fuck me.” she said, finally. 

“Pardon me?” Villanelle was enjoying this scene. 

“Fuck me.” Eve said again. 

“I could…. but you know what you have to do.” She whispered in Eve’s ear. Grabbing her neck with her right hand. “You have to beg me” she said in that russian accent that drives Eve crazy. 

“Fuck me, please.” she whispered. 

“Louder.” Villanelle commanded. 

“Please!” 

“Mhhmm, that’s better.” Villanelle said before kissing Eve, toughly. 

Villanelle grabbed Eve by her hair, and violently pushed her on the table. Eve was scared, but she was enjoying it. Her eyes were shining. The russian girl kissed her lover once again, and they were kissing with so much passion that they broke a glass of water that was close to them. They didn’t even care about it. Villanelle let out Eve’s arms and this way Eve could unboat her own blouse, while Villanelle was licking her neck.

  
  


Villanelle took Eve’s pants off. She was hungry for this. She needed to taste Eve and she was doing it right now. They threw everything that it was on the table to the floor, and they didn’t care about all the noise they were doing.

Eve spread her legs, and the russian woman started to kiss inside her thighs very gently from the top. As more closer as she get, Eve was moaning harder. Villanelle reached Eve’s clit and kissed it softly rubbing her tongue and tasting her lovely woman.

Eve put her hands in Villanelle’s hair and pulled it harder as more as the other woman was sucking her. She was sweating and gasping and it felt so good. Villanelle’s tongue is inside of her right now, and Eve can swear that them could totally do it forever.

But then Villanelle stopped. Right when Eve was almost there. Why did she stop?

“Why the hell you’ve stopped?” Eve looked down to see a giant smirk on the other woman’s face.

“Ohh darling, I won’t be that easy on you like that...” she said almost in a baby voice.

“What are you gonna do right now?” she was protesting.

“You play by my rules.” her russian accent was like a music to Eve’s ears.

  
  


Villanelle kissed Eve one more time and Eve put her legs across Villanelle’s body. The blonde one hold her tight without stopping kissing, and suddenly get up. The russian girl takes Eve by her arms, toughly, and walks with her towards the bedroom, where she throws Eve in her bed. 

  
  


“If you love me right, we can fuck for life.” Villanelle whispers.

The girl is going to end what she have started: and for a few minutes, all that matters is her tongue licking Eve’s clit. 

Eve is shaking, and gasping, and moaning, and sweating, and a wave of pleasure takes control of her by the moment that she came into Villanelle’s mouth. And Villanelle loves that taste. 

“Oh fuck!” Eve yells. 

  
  


“I want to see your eyes.” Villanelle says and goes to look up to Eve.

And by the moment she stares at Eve’s gorgeous face and hair, she can’t help but kiss her again. And again. And again. This moment could last forever: It is hers own paradise, indeed. And she would bite the forbidden fruit.

Villanelle is holding and pressing Eve’s breasts with her left hand while her right hand is doing the job between Eve’s legs. The russian woman enjoys so much making her girl moan and giving her that pleasure. She enjoys being on top of her, it is the best gift ever. And she will never get enough of it.

Villanelle puts one finger inside of Eve and it starts to dance in circle moviments inside of her. Meanwhile, Eve is scratching Villanelle’s back so hard that it burns, but Villanelle really enjoys this pain of pleasure.

“Put another, already.” Eve whispers into Villnalle’s ear, licking it softly. 

“And how do we say?” 

“Please. Please.” 

Villanelle does what the other woman was begging to, and by the moment that she puts another finger inside of Eve, the woman bites her ear and bury her nails in her back. 

They both were moaning and gasping, and breathing inside each other’s mouth. There were hair everywhere and they couldn’t get enough from each other. They were burning, and breathing faster and faster. It is what they want, it is what they need. And this bedroom is their own universe, and in this bed, they rule. And all their problems don’t matter anymore: as long as they are together, as long as they are proving from each other, everything is going to be alright.

Villanelle is fingering Eve harder as more as the woman bury her nails on her. They are like this in a while, rubbing their bodies, letting marks in each other’s necks.

“Fuck. Fuck, Goddamn Fuck!” Eve speaks with difficult between moans.

They continued that way until Eve came, feeling a wave of pleasure and spams in her stomach. Their bodies were shaking and sweating. Villanelle’s job was done. She cleaned her own mouth, get up of the bed, adjusted her dress and leave. Without saying a word.

Eve knew they would see each other in short time. And she knew, too, that the other woman wouldn’t stop thinking about her. 

She knew she wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are important! I really hope yall liked this. xx


End file.
